nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Cops series
The '''Cops series '''is an action-comedy series made up of four films, the first three being produced by famous Lovian production company Transbaum Films and the fourth one being produced by another Lovian company Lovilago Film. The first three films focused on two cops from the Noble City Police Force trying to stop thugs from building a nuclear bomb. When the fourth part was being made, the directors thought it would be "boring" and "unoriginal" to use the same plot as the previous three films have, so the fourth part focused on the cops travelling overseas to Senan, where an old enemy, a mentally-disturbed crime lord plans to kill every major politician in Lovia, along with them. Films Cops (1998) One of the highest grossing Lovian comedies of all time, Cops tells of two young police officers, Reeves and Johnson who are expelled from the Noble City Police Force. After escaping jail and meeting eachother as a result, the two cops learn of a plot to build a nuclear bomb and must stop the perpetrators before it's too late. With guaranteed laughs, Cops really does prove it's an explosive comedy. Cops was released on November 13, 1998 to Lovian theaters and was met with mixed reviews from both the critics and the action movie fans. But despite the reviews, Cops had gained over $200 million at the box office. Cops II (2004) In this sequel to 1998's Cops, Reeves is now married for over six years and has a young daughter. Johnson has no problems with alcohol and enjoys a happy life with his wife. However, this all changes when Will Portland, an insane thug gets employed as the police captain. They also learn of a plot to destroy Noble City to get gold from secret underground mines which have been untouched for hundreds of years. Cops II was released in November 2004 and was met with mixed to negative reviews, and ultimately was a box-office flop, causing Transbaum to lose over $10 million and losing interest in making a new Cops film. Cops III (2010) In the third sequel to the 1998 smash hit, Reeves begins taking on the duties of police captain and because of that has issues with his now-teenage daughter. Meanwhile, John Portland, Will's younger brother learns about the gold mines underneath Noble City and tries to blow up the city for himself, with nobody standing in his way, except Reeves and Johnson. Cops III was released on Christmas 2010 and was met with mixed to positive reviews and gained $230 million at the box office. Cops IV (2012) Cops IV had a different plot than the three previous Cops movies because the directors thought it too boring to use the same plot as the previous films. When Cops IV was released in June 2012, critics immediately praised the fact that the film does not use the same plot as the three films before. It got 77% on RottenTomatoes and gained $175 million at the box office. Possible fifth film or television spin-off In August 2012, Matt Richards, the man who plays Johnson in the films said: "Who knows. There may or may not be a fifth film coming out. But, currently noone knows, not even the director nor the writers." A fifth film has been discussed by the director since the night before the premiere of Cops IV. Nathan Kelly admitted: "I noticed that the series is extremely popular in Lovia, and people want a fifth film. But, we don't have a plot for Cops V yet. Noone came up to me and said: "Hey, Nat. Here is the script for Cops V." I don't expect them to. So, I don't really know if we'll make one." In January 2013, William Harris was interviewed by the press and was asked if there will be some continuation to the Cops series. He replied: "Look, I don't know if we'll be making some sequel. But I got told by Nathan that a television series called Cops: The Next Generation will be released. The first episode premieres on January 1, 2014!" Release and reception Category:Film Category:Transbaum Films Category:Lovilago Film